1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supplying system for a sliding structure for continuously supplying electric power to such as a sliding door of a vehicle with a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 shows an embodiment of a conventional power-supplying system for a sliding structure (See Patent Document 1).
In this power-supplying system 41, a link arm 43 is pivotally supported in a synthetic resin made protector 42 in a substantially trapezoidal shape at a sliding door side of a vehicle, and a metallic torsion coil spring 44 is attached to a shaft 50 of the link arm 43. The link arm 43 is urged upward by the coil spring 44. A harness holder 45 is provided at a tip end of the link arm 43. The wiring harness 46 is extended from a harness fixed portion 47 at a front end of the protector 42 to the harness holder 45, and further extended from the harness holder 45 via an oblong lower opening 48 of the protector 42 to a harness fixed portion 49. The protector 42 is composed of a base 42a and a cover 42b. 
FIG. 2 shows a sliding door at a left side of a vehicle in a full open state by sliding forward. When the sliding door is half open, the wiring harness 46 is nearly slack between the sliding door and a vehicle body. However, the link arm 43 is rotated upward due to the urging force of the coil spring 44 to absorb a slack of the wiring harness 46. When the sliding door is fully open by sliding backward, the wiring harness 46 is pulled forward around the harness fixed portion 49, and the link arm 43 is rotated downward against the urging force of the coil spring 44.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-148539 (FIG. 8(c))
FIG. 3 shows a conventional power-supplying system similar to the power-supplying system 41.
This power-supplying system 51 includes: a protector composed of a synthetic resin-made protector base 52 in a substantially trapezoidal shape, and a protector cover 53; a link arm 54 rotatably supported in the protector; a torsion coil spring 55 urging the link arm 54 upward; and a harness holding member 56 rotatably disposed at a tip end of the link arm 54. The harness holding member 56 is integrally formed with a sub arm 56a and a harness holding portion 56b. 
The protector base 52 is assembled with the harness holding member 56 having the harness holding member 56 and the torsion coil spring 55. One end of a synthetic resin-made corrugate tube 57a of a wiring harness 57 is held in the harness holding portion 56b of the harness holding member 56. Electric wire portion 57b of the wiring harness 57 guided out from the corrugate tube 57a is curved in a substantially S-shape along the protector base 52 and guided to an outside of the protector base 52 from an opening 58 at a front end of the protector base 52. The protector base 52 is assembled and engaged with the protector cover 53.
The corrugate tube 57a is guided out from an oblong bottom opening 59 interposed between the protector base 52 and the protector cover 53. The other end of a synthetic resin-made corrugate tube 57a is rotatably supported by a harness fixing portion (rotating clamp) 60 mounted on a vehicle body side. Electric wire portion 57c guided out from the other end of the corrugate tube 57a is connected to another wiring harness (not shown) at the vehicle body side (battery side). The protector base 52 is fixed to a metallic door inner panel 62 of a vehicle sliding door with holes 61 in the protector cover 53 into which bolts are inserted. An operation of the power-supplying system 51 shown in FIG. 3 is similar to the power-supplying system 41 shown in FIG. 2.
However, in the power-supplying system 51 shown in FIG. 3, at least five parts of the protector base 52, the protector cover 53, the link arm 54, the torsion coil spring 55, and the harness holding member 56 should be assembled. Therefore, there is a problem that a component cost and an assembling cost are expensive.
This problem is applied to not only a sliding door of a vehicle, but also a siding door or the like of the other machine. These sliding doors or the like are referred to as a sliding structure, and a vehicle body or the like is referred to as a fixing structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power-supplying system for a sliding structure able to decrease the number of components and assembling man-hour for reducing cost.